dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwayne Johnson
Dwayne Johnson will portray Teth-Adam/Black Adam in the upcoming film Black Adam. Johnson is also the executive producer of Shazam! and Black Adam. Significant Roles *Mathayus / The Scorpion King in The Mummy Returns (2001) *Mathayus / The Scorpion King in The Scorpion King (2002) *Beck in The Rundown (2003) *Chris Vaughn in Walking Tall (2004) *Elliot Wilhelm in Be Cool (2005) *Asher "Sarge" Mahonin in Doom (2005) *Sean Porter in Gridiron Gang (2006) *Agent Rick Smith in Reno 911!: Miami (2007) *Boxer Santaros in Southland Tales (2007) *Joe Kingman in The Game Plan (2007) *Agent 23 in Get Smart (2008) *Jack Bruno in Race to Witch Mountain (2009) *Captain Charles "Chuck" Baker in Planet 51 (2009) *Derek Thompson / Tooth Fairy in Tooth Fairy (2010) *Daniel Franklin in Why Did I Get Married Too? (2010) *Detective Christopher Danson in The Other Guys (2010) *Air marshal in You Again (2010) *Driver in Faster (2010) *Luke Hobbs in Fast Five (2011) *Hank Parsons in Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012) *John Matthews in Snitch (2013) *Roadblock in G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013) *Paul Doyle in Pain and Gain (2013) *Luke Hobbs in Furious 6 (2013) *Detective James Ransome in Empire State (2013) *Hercules in Hercules (2014) *Tom in San Andreas (2015) *Luke Hobbs in Fast and Furious 7 (2015) *Bruce Malcolm John in The Robot (2016) *Maui (voice) in Moana (2016) Quotes *"Can't wait to play Black Adam. We'll find that anti-hero balance of ruthless rip your throat out with wonderful charm..." *"I think Black Adam is going to grow into becoming an anti-hero. It’s all written within the spirit of respecting and paying homage to the comics. As we know, Black Adam started out as a slave. When he’s given the powers, he utilized them. Then in the wake of his powers, tragedy strikes, which turns his sentiment and tone in terms of psychology." *"It was all agreed that the worlds are all interconnected. One day you will see Black Adam go at it with Superman or Batman or any of the DC characters. But that said, there’s a great independence to Black Adam from the DC world, allowing us to inject, not only viciousness, but also winking humor." *"It may happen a little earlier than what has been predicted. The script is coming in, it's great, and the support from the studio has just been great. It's just a great opportunity especially with Black Adam where you can take a guy who starts off as a bad guy turns into an anti-hero. We can make it vicious, a little bit of winking charm." *"'' I think so, and I think you always want to leave that creatively open, that he could join the Justice League and I think... that's the fun part of creating this character right now and everybody involved, from the studio, from New Line, to Warner Bros as well, to the writer, our producing partners. You want to... you definitely want to engage in his heroic side, but that has to be earned and with the mythology of Black Adam starting off as a slave, because when you start off as a slave, just inherently, there's things in your DNA that piss you off. And that's the bottomline, so I think we have to respect and pay homage to the true mythology and then the heroic side will come down the line, but I think it's important and we all feel it's important and I believe the fans at IGN feel it's important to make sure the homage is paid at the beginning because then you have a stronger foundation to stand on, and so he will become an anti-hero, but at first... daddy's got to go to work." *"''No, we haven’t picked a Shazam yet, and we have been working on the script. Half the scripts already come in. Fantastic, very excited about it. And what I’m really excited about is — because, again, I’ve lived with this character, and this opportunity for almost 10 years now, so it’s like, in my DNA! I’m like a little kid, and it’s the opportunity to create his journey, but that journey has to start out properly. And starting off properly is Adam not being a hero. That’s got to be earned, so he starts off as a slave. And he’s pissed off, and people are going to pay. But eventually down the line he’ll become an anti-hero." *"Because I felt ultimately, and this is with all due respect to Shazam/Billy Batson, it's a mythology that I love; it's been with me for almost ten years now; what made me choose Black Adam? I just felt Black Adam was inherently more interesting to me because I felt there were more layers to Black Adam starting out as a slave and then ultimately becoming the anti-hero who we enjoy today." *"I can’t wait. He’s a unique type of villain. When you start off as a slave, you’re not in a good mood! There’s a heavy wrath that a lot of people have to pay. But when it’s fueled by a righteous anger if you will, like Black Adam, then you open up to what the character can be which I’m really excited about. That’s why he’s not just a straightforward bad guy." *"Look I love the role of Black Adam. That he starts off as a slave. That he feels like he was wronged. I just love that back story. And I just think, for me, Black Adam has been the most intriguing super hero." *"All depends on how you interpret the word "hero". Growing up the DC villains were always my "heroes". As evil as they were, they were always my favorite. Still are. Luthor, Joker, Brainiac, Sinestro etc.. and of course the ruthless one, Black Adam. Cooking up some cool, bad ass and fun plans with DC to introduce Black Adam into the Universe." *"What we decided to do was to create a scenario where Black Adam has his stand-alone movie, and Captain Marvel, Shazam, has his stand-alone movie. We're building our world that way, and then we can come together at some point." *"We've had great discussions with Geoff Johns over at DC. This is a really fun, cool time for DC right now because they're world-building. We're seeing that with ''Wonder Woman and Aquaman. We have a few surprises down the line." *"''It’s definitely going to happen, sure. We’ve had great conversations with Geoff Johns and everyone over at DC. It’s an exciting time right now for everyone at DC because they are in a process now where they are building it out really nicely. We have a really cool surprise for Black Adam that I can’t reveal, in terms of where we will see Black Adam being introduced." Trivia Johnson was married to Dany Garcia. Category:DC Extended Universe cast Category:DC Extended Universe crew Category:Black Adam (film) crew Category:Shazam! crew Category:Black Adam (film) cast